Prime Ominous Grave
. |geography = The is situated in the Nether Border region of the Sacred Nether World. Void Zone Void zone is the entry zone of the , This place is like endless abyss where all cultivators lose their ability to fly. The only way to cross it is riding the Corpseblood Clouds. 5 Grave Realms The is divided into five different Grave Realms. Each of them is as vast as the continent and has its own special characteristics. Metal Realm The Metal Realm gives birth to various Grand Dao Treasure Metals and Destiny True Stones. Divine Dragon Mountain The Divine Dragon Mountain is the most tempting place in the Metal Realm. It carried this name because the mountain had the appearance of a dragon soaring into the sky. It was both tall and long like a giant dragon soaring above the nine heavens. :The Divine Dragon Mountain is specialized in giving birth to Destiny True Stones; to be more exact, this place is covered with Destiny True Stones. Wood Realm The Wood Realm gives birth to various Spirit Grasses and Spirit Medicines, including legendary King Medicines; it has the best ingredients in the Sacred Nether World. The Wood Realm is a place full of life essence with lots of rivers and sky-reaching trees. Lost Alchemy Garden of Immortals‏‎ The secret of the Wood Realm, only accesible to those who have the Prime Ominous Key. A place where King Medicines and sacred trees are common as weeds and even higher medicines exist. Furthermore, the cultivation there is boosted. =Wood Pavillon‏‎ = A secret among the secrets. A place where the Five Immortal Phoenix Ginseng has his wooden nest and a Mysterious Lamp is stored. Water Realm The Water Realm is a giant ocean that spanned endlessly. Mysterious Old Pond Diamond Carp's Nest‏‎ The secret of the Water Realm. A very big pond that gives birth to illusions as if one had gone to a different location. The deeper one goes, the harder it is to come back. Those who reach its center have the possibility to obtain the Night Era Flower and enter to another secret. =Sea of Stars = A secret among the secrets. A place where the Diamond Carp lives and a Dark Star‏‎ is located. Fire Realm Fire God’s Palace Legends said that is the biggest and most desired fortune in the Fire Realm. Earth Realm The Earth Realm is also called the Center Realm, because four other Realms surrounds it. It is also known as the Prime Grave, because all the graves are situated there and all of them are beyond imagination. The Earth Realm is the most dangerous out of all of them; only 1 person out of 10,000 can leave it alive. Heavenly Cemetery The secret of the Earth Realm, located at the center of the entire realm. When someone with the Prime Ominous Key entered, they could exchange it there for a fortune. It is a huge mausoleum shrouded in fog. At its there are two paths, the path of life and the path of death. The path of life is also extremely dangerous with only ten percent of survival. From the path of death nobody came alive. =Path of Death = A secret among the secrets. It is a road full of a terrifying death aura with corpses of great characters. To reach the end of the path one has to resist the corrosion of the death aura and the attack of evil spirits. At the end, there are a pond guarded by a Headless Man. Secret Realms Apart from the five Grave Realms there are also Secret Realms in the . The only way to reach them is by jumping down from the Corpseblood Cloud, so it is extremelly dangerous. No one knows how many Secret Realms there are in the , but Li Qiye believes that there are only one. Each Secret Realm has its own, extremely amazing, defining treasure. The realm where Li Qiye arrived was a plain full of rocks with a lake in the middle. The Rocks are Secret Realm Elves who change gold by treasures. In the middle of the lake, the Death Scripture was hidden. |description = The is one of the 12 Forbidden Burial Grounds as well as one of the most dangerous and mysterious places in the Sacred Nether World. }}